


My Big Strong Alpa

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Liam Payne, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Zayn, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Zayn, Omega Zayn Malik, Self-Lubrication, Smut, blink and you might miss it, it all started in detention, larry - Freeform, mpreg is mentioned, not really tho, top Liammating, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Liam and Zayn hate each other. Liam thinks Zayn is just a smartass omega who thinks he's hot shit and Zayn just thinks he's another alpha asshole. What happens when Zayn goes into heat at school and Liam's the only alpha around that can put him out of his misery?I reposted this with some changes and of course made it one whole chapter; left the original posted in case people preferred that one.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 56





	My Big Strong Alpa

"Whiny Cunt!"  
  
"Walking Whore House!"  
  
"Fuck off! Malik"  
  
Zayn sighed running a hand through his fringe before opening his locker. Great god. The Pakistani lad had just gotten into his once a day quarrel with resident asshole Liam James Payne.  
  
Barf  
  
Just saying his name made the omega shudder. Yeah, Zayn was an omega, a gay one at that, so what? It was uncommon and also unnatural for a male omega to exist, but not many people cared. Well, not Zayn Jawaad Malik. He didn't care about his status and you could say he was rebellious in his stand against his unjust rights, even to argue with the alpha wolf of the school. Zayn wasn't scared of him, sure he was strong physically, but the omega could handle himself well, faster and mentally unstoppable. Not that anyone besides that cocky jerk would dare try.  
  
But let's drop that alpha subject, shan't we?  
  
"God why don't you two just fuck and get it over with?"  
  
Zayn just rolled his eyes grabbing his Chemistry 01 textbook from his locker,"Hi, Louis", he replied not even looking behind the locker panel.  
  
"Hey, Zee, nice outfit"  
  
Zayn smiled looking down at his choice of clothing. He chose to wear a pair of light washed denim ripped skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder long sleeve crop top that stopped at his belly button. To top it all off he wore his white Samos.  
  
Fierce and fabulous, as usual.  
  
Louis is another omega and Zayn's best friend since primary school. He was always by Zayn's side, when Zayn realized he was kinda really feminine he never judged him, in fact he joined the life style with him. He was smart, funny, and sassy, that last part greatly influenced the Pakistani boy. Louis is also mated with an alpha, Harry Styles, and they've been together since sophomore year. They've had ups and downs but they are still going strong as the It couple in school.  
  
Zayn turned back to shoot his friend a look,"By the way, the answer to your question is a never in a million years", he commented turning back to his locker.  
  
"What about a trillion?"  
  
"Louis"  
  
"What? I'm serious! I mean look at him hot, strong, buff, and - and he's an alpha!", the brunette exclaimed dramatically, his dress bellowing as he moved.  
  
Zayn didn't seem fazed at all, completely monotone, "So?"  
  
"So!? It mean you better go after him before someone else snatches him up". Zayn just scoffed at his short friend. "And by "someone" I mean me", he added with a smirk. Zayn just rolled his eyes and scoffed at his friend, sometimes Louis was just too much to handle.  
  
Louis just shrugged casually,"What? I'm not gonna lie, he's a nice piece of ass, I wouldn't mind having a piece of Payne", he admitted purring like a cat. This was what Zayn meant as too much.  
  
"Here, I thought I was your nice piece of ass", Harry playfully pouted putting his arm around his boyfriend.  
  
Louis jumped in surprise at his presents, a bright blush painted on his cheeks before giving him a peck on the lips, sending him a smile. "I meant if I didn't already have a tall, strong and sexy mate of my own"  
  
Zayn giggled at his friend,"Sure Lou, that's what you meant.", he stated closing his locker,"Catch you guys later", he called out as if they could actually hear him over their face sucking beside his locker. Realizing he wasn't gonna get a reply, Zayn walked off.

  
*** * * * * * * * * ***  
  
  
It was around 5:24 in the afternoon, all kids were gone because of cancelled after school activities, well almost all of them. Liam had gotten a detention for fighting in the locker room. To be honest it wasn't his fault, Josh had been fucking with him all footie practice. That all lead to Liam being escorted out with bloody knuckles. Josh got off with a warning, but Liam got a week's suspension from the team and a detention.  
  
Yep, lucky him.  
  
It was just the star player and Mr. Grimshaw sitting down in the boring dusty old drama class.  
  
He was surprised when Zayn suddenly bolted in and if he was correct, it seemed the omega was too. Maybe he didn't expect the Wolverhampton native to be there. Regardless, Zayn announced his presence, pulling down the straps of his backpack and shifting nervously.  
  
What the hell is his problem? the teen questioned to himself, noticing Zayn shifting nervously in his spot. Before he could ask it out loud Mr. Grimshaw had spoken.  
  
"All right, a family emergency has come up and I have to go. So, Zayn will be watching you guys", he explained as if it was as full class instead of two teens. Liam thought that, that meant he could just leave, but he decide not to seeing as Malik would probably snitch on him  
  
Zayn cleared his throat hesitantly, his voice shaky,"U- uh a- about th- that Mr-"  
  
"Again thanks for the help, bye!",He cuts him off walking out of the room, leaving Zayn to watch over the one student there. The omega seemed to not even acknowledge the jock, sitting way in the far corner of the classroom. Liam tried not to seem affected by his disregard, maybe he was mad about their argument at lunch. Wait he didn't see him at lunch? The library? No. Not even free period.  
  
The alpha realized he hadn't seen Zayn all day. Truth be told, his day was a little thrown off not hearing the boys sassy come backs. He kinda...missed it. Where the fuck did that come from?Liam just shook the thought away and decided to work on some geometry homework.  
  
Not like I have shit to do  
  
Right in the middle of homework question, a smell suddenly hits him, its sweet. He sniffs the air and turns around to see Zayn fidgeting in his seat biting his lip, trying to hold back a whimper. Liam raised a confused eyebrow and called his name resulting in Zayn flinching before turning away. Liam sniffed the air once more and let out an involuntary growl.  
  
"Malik"  
  
Still, he ignored him, but the puppy dog lad caught the shiver run down his back and how the boy started to stand but, stopped himself from moving forward. Liam just got up and moved over to him all while Zayn was frozen in his spot. Having an internal battle with himself.  
  
But it was proven a waste of time as the latter was already towering over him. Liam suppressed his animal instincts to pounce on him, and chuckled at the withering figure, his canines showing prominently.  
  
"Aw, is the little Zayn going through his heat. Not so big and bad now are you?", he teased loving the displeasure that the omega was going through. "I- it h- hurts s- s- so mu- much", Zayn pleaded literally almost collapsing as another wave hit him. This one stronger, knocking the breath out of the boy. The alpha jock was instantly concerned, call him a wuss, but he just wanted to make sure Zayn's okay. Even if they did fight on a daily basis,"Its your first, isn't it?"  
  
Liam wrapped his arm around him to balance him, catching a whiff of Zayn's scent. "Y- yes, a- an- and it hurts. M- make it g- go away"  
  
Liam opened his eyes wide knowing the only way to make it go away. "I- I- I can't d- do that". As much as he hated seeing Zayn like this, he'd hate taking advantage of him even more.  
  
"Leeyum", the omega whined hooking his leg around Liam's hip.  
Liam grabbed his hands and pressed them to his side,"You know if I do help you we'll be bonded....W- we will be mates", his scent was clouding all of Liam's senses and he was getting woozy.  
  
"It's gonna be hard to be bonded together and we hate each other"  
Zayn shook his head,"I- I- I don't hate you a- an - and y- you - you d- don't h- hate m- me"  
  
"Still it'd be a bad idea"  
  
"Li- Li",Zayn is moving up against him, burying his face in his neck, begging for him.  
  
"Want you to be my big, strong, alpha, please"  
  
Liam's eyes darkened and he smashed his lips into his. Zayn groaned in satisfaction but he needed more. His body was on fire and it was burning for Liam's lips, his hands, his body pressed up against his own. His hips buried in between his thighs.  
  
"P- please f- fuck me I- I'll be a g- good boy"  
  
"You want it?"  
  
Zayn nodded, tears brimming in his eyes, burying his nose in his neck loving his scent. Liam picked him up and Zayn wrapped his legs around him, whimpering into his neck the whole way to his car. It's late in the afternoon and his was only car out there. The big black Hummer parked on the far side of the parking lot in the shade.

  
  
*** * * * * * * * * ***

  
  
Instead of opening the door to the front seat, Liam blindly pulled the handle of the back seat and climbed in with Zayn still wrapped around him. He knew neither of them would have made it the whole journey to his house. Liam couldn't believe he was about to fuck the Zayn Malik in the back seat of his car. He was just grateful that the backseat was nice and roomy, allowing them space to move around freely, and tinted windows of course.  
  
Liam had Zayn straddle his lap as he pulled at his clothing, stopping to grip the tan blokes hips when Zayn grounded down on his dick. "Shit. Babe, you better stop that"  
  
"Fuck, Li", Zayn moaned out running his hands up and down his rock hard abs. Liam sighed, having finally removed his tight shirt and smirked seeing his lacy white brallete. Fuck. The alpha decided to toy with the boy and tweaked his nipple through the fabric making the omega shudder. He was enjoying every whimper and whine leaving his lips.  
  
"God, I- I wa- want y- you, Liam. W- want you - your thick cock", Zayn whispered hoarsely running his hands up the alphas broad chest. "C- can I.....can I- I ha- have it, p- ple- please?". Liam was getting painfully hard because -fuck Zayn was begging and he was so fucking hot. If he didn't get inside Zayn soon, he was going to lose it.  
  
The jock pawed at his skinny jeans, blindly feeling around for the waistband, silently wishing Zayn was wearing one of those short mini skirts that he was always parading around in.  
  
The chocolate eyed teen got impatient and flipped them selves over, now Zayn's back was to the seat while Liam's body pressed against his own, biting and licking at his tanned neck while he unbuttoned his pants.  
  
Zayn lifted his hips helping Liam remove his garments, while whimpering into his mouth. He whined in denial when Liam pulled away,"Gotta get these pants off baby, wanna see all you and this body", he murmured against his mouth, giving him a quick peck on the lips. The should-be- Vogue model, chased his lips hungrily, working off his pants and allowing the brunette to take in the image of beautiful in front him. His white lace knickers, damp from the sweet sticky slick and precome now pooling up on the seat cushion.  
  
Liam was left in awe at the sight,"Awe. You ruined your pretty little panties, love." The brunette teased maneuvering the tanned lads legs over his broad shoulders before locking his orbs with Zayn's heavy honey ones. "What a shame, they were so nice", he mocked playfully before mouthing at his lace covered cock. This made Zayn jump, his back arching off the seat as Liam's tongue licked over his sensitive tip. He just smirked pulling down the ruined material before lifting Zayn's hips.  
  
He just looked down the Liam's with beady eyes, wondering what he would do next, more slick coming from his hole. "I gonna taste you baby, you just smell so damn good", Liam growled. As much as he wanted to fuck him -and he really did- he just needed to get a sense of what was all gonna be his. All of it, taste, smell, and feel.  
  
And Zayn wasn't ready when Liam surged forward, plunging his tongue in his wet hole. The Muslim God's body quivered around him, he couldn't take much more, he was gonna cum and he wanted Liam inside him before then. He couldn't bring himself to get him to stop, it felt too good.  
  
Liam must've read his mind and soon removed his tongue earning a groan"Want you on your back baby", he whispered squeezing his thigh before pulling away. Zayn stayed there, worn out without ever actually doing anything. Liam wasn't gonna rush him, so he decided to wait, rubbing his thigh soothingly. After a while Zayn removed his hands and lazily flipped himself over with a oomph.  
  
With out even asking, he lifted himself onto his knees and looked back at the alpha,"Ca- can I h- have you n- now?" The athlete was baffled, he had asked for him as if he was his property and it sent a sense of pride through his being.  
  
He didn't speak, just nodded slowly mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen, taking a deep breath before moving onto the seat cushion. Liam draped himself over him, his chest pressed against his bare back, feeling his hot skin, making Zayn shudder. "Just relax, take a deep breath", he instructed lining himself up with Zayn's wet hole.  
  
With a deep breath, Liam had started a slow slide into Zayn. He slammed his eyes closed in concentration as his cock met a strong resistance before he was granted access, breeching his tight ring of muscles. Liam was too focused on the overwhelming sensation, listening to Zayn's pained whimpers as he continued to bottom out.  
  
The brunette knew the omega was in pain from the new intrusion, and didn't even wanna open his eyes. Still, he opened his eyes to see the other with his hand reached out to grab or claw at anything, his face pressed to the seat. Liam could still see the quiet tears falling down his cheeks, and he stayed still until the black haired beauty's body relaxed.  
  
Zayn had a tight grip on the door handle trying to stop his shaking, while Liam kissed up a down his back whispering sweet nothings and words of encouragement in his ear.  
  
"Your doing so good baby. Just beautiful"  
  
"So f- fucking warm....a- and tight"  
  
"Just....perfect"  
  
"...O- only only f- fo- for y- you, Li- Liam", Zayn forcefully choked out, trying to get used to the full sensation, feeling as though he was being split in half, slick oozing out of his hole. It was all overwhelming, the feeling of Liam's everything all over him, the praises. He was on the verger of breaking down in tears.  
  
Liam cautiously pulled out, careful not to harm Zayn, he didn't want him to tear or bleed and pulled out. The most filthy sounds coming from his mouth. He started off slow with steady thrusts, but somewhere along the way things became more erratic, the tan teen clawing at the seat as he thrusted into him.  
  
It wasn't enough, he needed more, he needed it harder, faster, deeper. "M- more pl- plea- please!", begged and a switch suddenly flipped inside the brunette as he pulled out stroking himself. He watched as Zayn pushed his ass back to him, wanting more contact, flinching when Liam smacked his cock against his quivering hole, before pushing back inside.  
  
Zayn's body literally lerched forward from the force of Liam pushing in and out of him. It was as if the small thread of control the alpha had snapped and now he was animal. Tongue licking and biting over the back of his neck, finger's digging into his hips as he fucked him roughly.  
  
"Oh, f- Fu- fuck! Al- alpha s- so g- good!"  
  
He pulled out and flipped Zayn onto his back before entering him once again. Liam's lips instantly found Zayn's neck and began to mark him with love bites. The new angle allowing Liam to hit his prostate right on. "Fuck right there! Harder! Harder!", Zayn sobbed throwing his head back as Liam did as told completely wrecking Zayn's sensitive bundle of nerves.  
  
Liam winced a bit as his nails scratch down his back, leaving bleeding cuts in it's wake. As much as it hurt, he loved the stinging pain, it motivated him to give Zayn all he's got. Liam continued to ram into Zayn's slick heat, making the boy see stars. Liam thought he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.  
  
His lips red and swollen, the bruises already turning purple around his neck, but the best part had to be his eyes. They were completely blown, the gold specks looking like stars in his eyes. Liam could just stare at them forever. That was the plan until Zayn, out of nowhere, slammed his eyes shut. He whined trying to get his attention but he just held on tighter to the door.  
  
Liam grabbed a handful of his lovers hair and gently tugged it back. "None of that, baby. I want you to keep your eyes open, sweetheart. Can you do that for me, hmm?". The tan lad let out broken whimpers, but managed to nod up at him, already struggling to keep his eyes open.  
  
He was gonna cum, he knew it, Zayn could feel it. With every thrust of Liam's cock in him, he would directly stab at his prostate. And everytime, Zayn would whimper, clenching around him, but he could feel it coming with full force.  
  
His lips parted slowly and his head fell back, but even then he followed orders, keeping his eyes locked on Liam's face. His strong jaw which was covered in scattered stubble, those cloudy dark chocolate eyes, and swollen dark lips, even the strands of hair that fell from their gel hold and rested on his forehead. Zayn didn't wanna forget a thing he wanted to remember every detail.  
  
One powerful thrust pierced his prostate and sent the boy over the edge. His eyes began to water and his jaw went slack, as the hot coils in his stomach loosened and thick ribbons of cum painted his chest, screaming his lungs out.  
  
"Alpha!"  
  
Even with the tightening of Zayn's walls, Liam worked through it, continuing to fuck into Zayn's sexy body. It wasn't soon after when Liam reached his high, cumming deep inside the boy with a deep growl. The alpha was so far gone he didn't even think before biting down painfully hard on Zayn's jugular, officially claiming Zayn as his.  
  
Then he pulled away, admiring his marking, deep bloody teeth marks indented in his skin, before looking up to Zayn's face. Chocolate locked with gold, and Liam crashed their lips together. The metallic taste of blood shared between their mouths as their tongues tangled together before pulling away.  
  
After laying their in silence, both panting breathlessly, Liam shifted trying to change their position. The bigger man wrapped his arms around Zayn's pliant body once again, drawing a mewling type whine from the oversensitive omega.  
  
Liam had to keep himself in check because his whines were going straight to his softened cock. He tried to be as careful as possible when he rolled them over successfully, now with Zayn on top of him resting his sweaty cheek on Liam's chest.  
  
"You did so good, princess", he whispered softly pulling him closer to his warm body. "So good", he complimented, causing Zayn to blush at the praise. It would take a while for his knot to do its job, so they saw no point in separating for the time being, plus they were too tired to move. "Get some sleep", Liam said kissing Zayn's forehead. Zayn just gave him a weak smile before his face converted into one of pain, as Liam's knot moved passed his rim.  
  
The whole time Liam rubbed his back, kissing away the tears falling down his cheeks. "I know it hurts, just stay still......it'll end soon, love", Zayn just nodded burying his face in Liam's neck as he went through the painful process. Liam couldn't help Zayn, but he wished he could take his lovers pain away, but he couldn't.  
  
They just stayed like that with Liam rubbing soothing circles on the Muslim omegas hipbone. And that is how they fell asleep, in each others arms.

  
  
*** * * * * * * * * ***

  
  
When Liam woke up, it was the middle of the night and he drove Zayn to his house. Once he pulled into his driveway he sighed, his parents cars weren't here so they were on another business trip. He didn't bother to wake the honey eyed teen, he was clearly exhausted. Liam wrapped Zayn in his jacket and carried him bridal style out of the car and upstairs, his face nuzzled in the alpha's neck.  
  
He kick open the door to his room and laid Zayn on the bed, before going over to his drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for Zayn. The alpha shimmied the bloomers up his tan legs and gently pulled the batman shirt over his head.  
  
After he stripped himself down to his boxers, he froze and just looked at the omega. He looked beautiful. Zayn's sleeping figure laid motionless on his bed, his chest rises as he took small breaths. He might have messy hair and only wearing a t-shirt, Zayn still looked as gorgeous and graceful as he always did.  
  
He loved his eyes, his smile, his dark yet golden glare.  
  
God, he loved Zayn more than he could ever imagine.  
  
Liam tried to suppress his feelings for so long, realising at some point that they wouldn't ever get along, but now they are back and look at them now. Zayn was his omega and he was his alpha, he was gonna take care of him no matter what and treat him like the queen he claims and knows he is. They would talk in the morning, but for now Liam pulled back the covers and crawled under with the omega and curled himself around him. He smiled when Zayn leaned against his chest, smiling before dozing off once again  
  
That's what they did for the rest of the night, they nestled together in his bed, a bite mark on both their necks and Liam's hands bound tightly around Zayn's soon to be pup or pups. And under his breath you could hear him softly growl, "Mine".

  
*** * * * * * * * * ***

  
  
Liam was about to head to football practice, but when he turned down the corridor he froze in his spot. There, at the other end of the hall, was Zayn. He was bent over fixing his black boot over his leg. Liam couldn't help, but stare at his perky little ass wrapped in that blue jean skirt.  
  
No one at the school knew about them yet, but they weren't oblivious either. Rumors were going around that Zayn had been mated, but no one knew by who exactly. Everyone knew something was up with them. They didn't argue in the halls as usual anymore instead they didn't even speak. They just shared not so secret looks in the halls, Liam would give him a toothy smirk, to which Zayn would turn bright red, but roll his eyes.  
  
Liam smiled to himself before heading over to the boy- after the other teens littering the halls left -being sure to take quiet steps. "I don't think you have any right to wear white anymore, babe", he teased wrapping his arms around Zayn's front tugging at his white crop top. It wasn't the most charming thing he could've said, but it was the only thing that came to him at the time.  
  
Zayn scoffed,"I don't think you have any right to touch me with your dirty ass hands",he snapped prying himself from Liam's hold.  
  
Liam just raised an eyebrow at him, this was not the response he expected at all. He reached out to grab his hand only for it to be violently smacked away.  
  
"Fuck you, Liam James Payne", he cursed walking away, his high heels clicking down the hall. Liam was confused to say the least. It had literally only been like 3 days since he'd fucked him into his bedpost for a week straight and here he was acting all hateful and shit.  
  
Something was going on and if he wasn't gonna find out.

  
*** * * * * * * * * ***  
  
  
Liam waited til the end of the day to storm over to Zayn's house, after practically begging Louis to give him his address without him asking too many questions. He was still mad and he wanted to have a talk with Zayn, one on one. He slammed his car door shut walking to the front door. Liam was thinking about what he'd say when Zayn opened the door considering he didn't know he was coming.  
  
Even though his arrival was supposed to be a surprise, he was the one scared shitless when a very pissed off Zayn Malik opened the door. His thin arms crossed over his chest and permanent scowl. "Come in", he didn't show any emotion in his voice, making Liam shudder before nodding to his host.  
  
Liam followed him into the house, being sure to keep his distance. His hands kept in his pockets as Zayn shut the door behind him, turning back to him with a less than amused look,"Well?"  
  
His words were short and curt yet held a powerful sting. Liam knew this was coming, hell he practiced for it but now it was happening. Zayn was staring him down with those intense honey amber eyes and he knew if he didn't say anything now, he would just look like a fool. With a deep breath, he spoke up, "Zee, we need to talk"  
  
"I don't see why? There's nothing to discuss here", he shrugged crossing his arms.  
  
Liam huffed out with a stern glare. He was being uncooperative and it wasn't helping,"Zayn, I'm serious, we need to talk about this", he reached out to hold his hand only for him to yank his hand away. The omega had a burning flame in his eyes disguising his warm honey orbs.  
  
"I get it, I was just some bitch in heat! You wanted a piece of ass and I just wanted relief! We both got what we fucking wanted!"  
  
The last thing Zayn saw was a blur of a bigger figure before he was pressed to the wall with a bruising force, with Liam towering over him. His eyes dark, blinded with rage. Zayn groaned at the pain, he was positive the light switch was digging into his shoulder blade, but he wasn't gonna say anything.  
  
Liam was pissed to say the least. Why would he say something like that? Why would he think that? It then dawned on him, only one person would say something like that. 'A bitch in heat' . "Who told you that?"  
  
Zayn didn't even say a word and Liam was beginning to get impatient.  
  
"Who the fuck said that to you, Zayn!?", his voice rising an octave. He was radiating dominant pheromones and Zayn could smell it. He struggled to fight back the urge to keen over at his feet, but he had to be strong, Zayn wasn't gonna be like the other omegas.  
  
"Let.me.go"  
  
"It was Sophia wasn't it? Tell me and I'll let you go", he assured trying to look his omega in the eyes. Zayn just turned his head away from his gaze,"Liam just forget it", he whispered lowly, as if he had given up on himself and him. He growled in annoyance at his stubborn lover.  
  
"I know it was her, just tell me!!", Liam pleaded his features showing nothing but pure sincerity.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING", Zayn snapped looking at him, his eyes showed so many emotions in the swirls of gold. Fear, anger, hate, sadness, regret and despair.  
  
All these things, that if it was Liam's choice, would never be seen in his eyes. Yet here they were, and seeing this made Liam's animal instincts rise to the surface. "AS YOUR ALPHA I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!!"  
  
Liam was so far gone, he didn't even know he had a painfully tight grip on the omegas wrists. Zayn's face twisted at the pain,"Li- Liam.....i- it h- hurts", he whimpered out quietly. He must've said it just loud enough for Liam to hear, because his head snapped down at him making Zayn cower back from him. Liam noticed his.......boyfriend's? pained expression and released him immediately. Guilt written all over his face.  
  
Zayn saw this and cringed, this was all his fault, Liam just wants to help and he's being childish. He took a shaky breath, "I'm not good enough for you, Liam", he admitted moving away from Liam.  
  
Zayn hated being self-conscious, and right now he felt like dirt that belonged under Liam's foot. He felt so cold and alone. He wanted to blame Liam, he really did want it to be his fault, but he couldn't. Zayn got into this himself when he wanted Liam to mate him. This was his own doing.  
  
Liam still looked like he didn't know where Zayn was going with this and Zayn let out a frustrated groan tugging at his hair.  
  
"Look, your the strongest alpha in the school - hell the whole town, the leader of every pack. You don't need a smart mouth omega as you mate. You deserve an obedient mate who cooks and cleans a- and- and follows your every order. That omegas not me -"  
  
"But Sophia is?", Liam questioned trying to hold in his seething anger. Zayn just went quiet and looked at the ground, a small barely audible yes slipping from his mouth.  
  
What was he gonna do to make things right?

  
  
*** * * * * * * * * ***

  
  
No more words were said behind that. Zayn was crying and Liam was trying to fix this without causing further damage.  
  
Liam had just picked him up and carried him to his room, without a single dispute. Zayn just put his head in his his shoulder whimpering as he open his green and purple bedroom door. Even after he had pulled back the sheets and crawled in with him, the omega just pressed himself against him once.  
  
They just laid in his bed together all afternoon up until night, not talking, just holding each other. They had pulled away earlier on, staring into each other's eyes, only for Zayn to start crying. It was the first time that the brunette had seen him actually cry and he just let him, Zayn was holding in a lot of emotions and as it hurt him to watch, he had to get it out.

  
  
*** * * * * * * * * ***

  
  
Liam was just looking at the ceiling, studying the glow in the dark stars adorning the surface. Hours had passed, and they were both still in the same position as before. Yaser and Trisha had also come home, but they had let the two be, seeing as it a problem between an alpha and it's mate. Even thou they shouldn't approve of their son being mated without their consist, they just couldn't help but be joyous since Zayn had been claimed by a alpha like Liam. They had embraced him with open arms.  
  
The brunette smiled to himself before he squeezed the younger tighter.  
  
"I know Sophia say it, and did this"  
  
Zayn tensed immediately, not at his words but his voice. They had not said a single word in a couple of hours, basking in the awkward silence that had kept him safe. He didn't wanna talk about it nonetheless, and he let it be known, with a soft sigh.  
  
The alpha looked down at him, even though it was dark, he knew he could see him. He then closed his eyes,"you don't need to say anything, zee. I know", Liam sighed in content rubbing Zayn's back.  
  
Hearing that made Zayn's heart skip a beat. Yes, they would need to talk at some point, but seeing as Liam would wait til he was ready meant something to him. Other alpha's would just use their dominance to force their omega or beta to talk, but usually just force them to shut the hell up and get over it. Liam wasn't like other alpha's and he finally realized that.  
  
He stayed with him while he cried, while he doubted his worth, and even when he hated his guts.  
  
He knew they would be alright.  
  
"I love you, Liam"  
  
Zayn didn't even know the words had left his lips, but he just held his breath. He couldn't believe he had admitted out loud. The dark haired teen smiled to himself snuggling deeper into his neck, Liam didn't have to say it back, he already knew the answer.  
  
"I love you too, Bambi"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
